Aisugakure
by Redbeard1012
Summary: What if there was more ninja villages? This fic is a answer to that question.


Notes- This is my first fic it will have the real characters of Naruto in it but not until is just a short begining chapter to start me off. Please enjoy and post your opinion. :)

Far above the Hidden villages there is a few small countries independent of the outside world. One such country is Aisugakure a shinobi country unknown by the southern villages. Their territory is a frozen tundra, not much lives there. The ninja who live there are all harsh like the environment. There are many clans who reside there the most notable being the Uchiha, the remnants anyways. During the massacre many fled north not knowing what awaited them, fortunately they ran into a patrol, and were whisked into the village and sworn to secrecy. The village wasn't stupid they knew confrontation with the south would be unwise due to the size of the villages and alliances. They welcomed the Uchiha to the village and that was that. Other clans such as the Enchi and Matsuno were led into obscurity. Enraged they began to breed their clansmen to make stronger bloodlines. One such experiment was with Uki Enchi. She had perfect genes so she was the ideal candidate, they didn't know who she picked as the father. They didn't know it was for love they trusted her too much and she betrayed them. She died after holding her child once. The father didn't know his existence she made sure of that for his safety. The Enchi clan checked his blood for the Enchi kekkei genkai complete control over Earth. It wasn't there, completely snuffed out by the father's genes. They promptly threw the child out. Yuji was now all alone.

Yuji Enchi wasn't really talented, he didn't have a kekkei genkai or secret techniques. He only had his memory. Even at a young age he would memorize things rapidly. He had too he was thrown away at a young age by his clan after they learned he had no aptitude for earth style jutsu. His family was a clan of proficient earth style users, he however, had his father's affinity for lightning style chakra. So he was abandoned forced to learn the rules of Aisugakure on his own with no one to help him until that fateful day.

" What's a kid like you doing around here with no supervision?"

Yuji looked up with shock. Someone actually noticed him! Most of the time the people pretended to not notice him, and just resigned to leaving well enough alone. This is great maybe I can fin

"Hey are you deaf kid I just asked where your parents are!"

Yuji just started crying he didn't know what to tell this man. If he told him he was abandoned he might leave. If he didn't answer the result might be worse he was only 10 years old he couldn't handle the stress of social interaction.

"They abandoned you,huh? Come with me then."

Yuji stopped crying."Do you really mean it?"

"Yeah now get up before I change my mind," he said as he started shuffling off.

Yuji scrambled to get up and started to follow he did so he got a better look at the man who was his savior. He was a rugged man with brown hair down to his chest. He wore jonin armor with a patch symbolising him as one of the Wolf squadron a cut throat assassin battalion of the jonin. Only the top 20 could apply. He had a sword strapped to his waist and multiple knives attached to each limb. He had a strong jaw, and a permanent scowl on his face. His most distinguishing feature was his eyes they were a bold amber.

"Say mister what is your name?" Yuji asked

"Kodachi."

"Isn't that a type of sword?"

"Yes, bring that up again and I'll regret taking you in."

Yuji said no more as they walked.

That was three years ago and now Yuji was being promoted to genin. The young boy became a young man. He was immediately enrolled in the Shinobi Academy, after Kodachi learned he had an affinity. Aisugakure's academy was strict they required all their graduates to know two elemental jutsu, basics of genjutsu, taijutsu, and standard shinobi jutsu(clones, substitution). Yuji didn't have natural talent yet he still managed to excel via determination to learn and become better than everyone. This was due to his chakra control. Kodachi made him learn control before any techniques. He said something about too many good ninja with bad control. Then he strapped weights on him and told him to exercise everyday to learn mental challenge he taught Yuji fuinjutsu. Yuji took to this especially due to it not requiring much chakra to make the script for the seal. For the execution of the seals he would use stored up chakra to be able to imitate seal masters chakra capacity. Crazy three years.

Though now it was official I could go on missions, though there wasn't many in the frozen tundra we live in. Mostly they did secretive missions in the southern country under the guise of a different village. I was so excited to be able to see the South. I had only heard stories of it a land with little snow sounded preposterous to him after thirteen years of nonstop snow. I stood on top of the village watchtower located in the center of the 13 acre wide village. I jumped off of it to an adjacent building then jumped from building to building on his way to training field 35. I got lucky I knew that, Kodachi was their jounin instructor. As I closed in on the field I noticed the other members of his team Arata Uchiha and Honoka Kasumi. I sighed, I really wished the council picked different people for my team, however they didn't, Of course. Arata was spouting off some stupid stuff about why Honoka should date him. She promptly kicked him in the balls, or tried to as he jumped back at the last second his sharingan blaring. He just attributed this as another reason she should marry him, she just growled at him. I cleared my throat. Both of them perked up thinking I was Kodachi then turned to see me and relaxed.

"Hey man how is it going," Arata exclaimed.

"Fine thanks, why do you still pester Honoka? You know she'll castrate you in your sleep if given the chance."

He gulped and said was a nice guy I didn't mind him, Honoka however was a huge nuisance. She antagonized me non stop during our time at the academy. Going so far as to color me completely green one day. She just laughed and said that now I had proper camouflage.

They both stiffened as Kodachi appeared. I just smiled.

"Now the real test begins,you all will be given a task. You will complete this task by the end of the day or you will be sent back for remedial training. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," The three of us chorused.

" Ok. Arata your task will be to move that boulder to the top of the hill 1000 times."

"That's impossible, sir there is no possible way I.."

"Stow it."

"Yes sir."

"Honoka your task is to steal diamonds off of a rich lady then put them back with being noticed 1000 times."

"How those old crones keep a tight grip on their riches."

"No questions just do it."

"Ok."

"Yuji,"He said turning towards me. "Your task is to endure a genjutsu for the rest of the day without giving up."

"What?"

"Kazuo."

A man appeared from the shadows. He had black hair and black eyes. Oh Shit he was an Uchiha.

"Put him in the Tsukiyomi."

Wait

The man's eyes flashed into the mangekyou sharingan. Then everything became pain.

From Arata's viewpoint.

When Yuji dropped I knew Kodachi was serious. I ran to the boulder and pushed it as hard as I could. I could see Honoka run away to find a rich lady. The boulder must have weighed a ton. I stopped trying to push it and thought. Then I realized Kodachi said nothing about the method I had to use. I ran to go get other people.

Honoka's view

Shit, Shit, Shit. I need to get those diamonds quick. I found my first victim. Lady Masuyo was taking a stroll. I grabbed her earrings and vanished. I then waited for her to get to another dark corner. **Fuck this is annoying, why can't I just take them then give them back.** Finally she was in a dark corner I dashed past her putting her earring back on. **There's one only 999 to go...shit.**

Kodachi's view

"This should whip them into shape."


End file.
